A Christmas Birthday
by MintLeafeon
Summary: One more week. Just one more week until he arrived. I have a plan. I just don't know how to set it up. Tezuka had this set up for your birthday first! I'm glad…I can spend the Christmas Holiday with you. Merry Christmas Mitsu…and I'm glad you are here.
1. Ryoma's Birthday

A Christmas Birthday

Summary: One more week. Just one more week until he arrived. I have a plan. I just don't know how to set it up well. Tezuka had this set up for your birthday first! I'm glad…that I can spend the Christmas Holiday with you. Merry Christmas Mitsu…and I'm glad you are here…

**Sequel to "He's Got Talent" This is going to be a two-shot considering how close Ryoma's birthday comes to Christmas. Happy birthday Ryoma! This two-shot is not going to be just focused around the Pillar Pair as it is the Christmas holidays, so I decided to include a bit of every pair that was mentioned before in earlier oneshots of the pairing.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and manga belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the fanfiction story itself.

**Word Count**: 6070

* * *

><p>One more week. Just one more week until he arrived.<p>

"Oi! Buchou!" Tezuka heard from behind him. He turned to see that Momo was waving his hands at him energetically as usual.

"Have you heard the news buchou?" Momo asked as he finally reached the captain and took a chance to take a deep breath.

"I have heard the news," Tezuka answered him bluntly. How could he not have heard the news? It was about his boyfriend a.k.a. lover a.k.a. fiancé after all. It would not go well for him if he did not hear the news.

"What are you going to do for him?" Momo asked standing up straight.

What was he talking about again? Oh yeah!

Ryoma had left a month ago for a trip to America to join in the local, district, and regional tournaments in the States. Ryoma had wanted to stay in Japan with Tezuka, but Tezuka insisted that he go and have a change of pace for once instead of staying in Japan.

After all, he had left to Germany for rehabilitation and left Ryoma along for quite a while, so it was only right to allow Ryoma to leave once in a while as well.

"I have a plan. I just don't know how to set it up well," Tezuka answered as he turned to walk toward the school grounds followed by Momo.

"Oh? What do you mean you don't know how to set it up?" Momo asked as they made it to the school courts where the others were already waiting for them.

"Hello Tezuka!" Oishi yelled happily before gesturing the both of them over to where the group was at.

It was regulars only practice as it was winter vacation now. The captain figured that he wouldn't be able to drag the non-regulars to practice no matter how hard he tried just because it was the holiday vacation.

"So does everyone know what they are going to do for Echizen-kun?" Oishi asked everyone in the group.

It seems that they all got the message about Ryoma's return this following Saturday.

"I know what I'm getting him," Momo yelled.

"Fshh…shut up Momoshiri," Kaidoh hissed at his rival with a glare on his face. "You are being too loud."

"What did you say Mamushi!" Momo yelled back already irritated by that one sentence from the snake.

"Enough arguing!" Oishi yelled trying to get the two to calm down. "It's the winter holiday! There shouldn't be any fighting!"

"Nya! Oishi's right nya!" Eiji yelled jumping onto his partner's back in a glomp. "You two shouldn't be fighting when it is just five days away from Christmas Eve."

"Oh! That reminds me! Isn't Saturday Christmas Eve?" Momo asked forgetting all about Kaidoh for a second.

"It is Saturday Momoshiri," Kaidoh said once more which irritated Momo like no tomorrow.

"You are lucky it is so close to Christmas Eve or I would have so pummeled you for that," Momo muttered under his breath through gritted teeth as he tried to ignore the snake.

Fuji blinked before turning to the captain and saying, "Tezuka-"

"Yes, I also know that Christmas Eve is his birthday," Tezuka said interrupting Fuji and answering the question that the tensai was sure to ask.

"Oh, that's good. I thought you might have forgotten, seeing as it is the holidays and all," Fuji said with a wide smile on his face.

'_He's planning something,'_ Tezuka thought to himself as he saw the smile on the other's face. '_As long as it does not mess with my plans, it should not be a problem,_' he added in his head as he noticed Fuji's face turn slightly to the other person next to him.

Kawamura was just being as timid as usual and had a hand scratching the back of his head nervously from the near fight that the two second years had.

"What are you planning to do Tezuka? Echizen-kun is your boyfriend after all," Kawamura asked his captain shyly and turned away a bit after asking his question to a few other people's amusement.

"I have a plan-"

"He just doesn't know how to set it up!" Momo yelled finishing Tezuka's statement.

"What?" Eiji asked suddenly with a confused face. "How do you have a plan but can't set it up?"

"Saa…I think he means he doesn't know how to set it up to the point where it is bound to definitely surprise our rookie," Fuji answered on Tezuka's behalf. "After all, take a look at the party that Echizen threw for Tezuka. That was certainly something after all. It would be tough to beat unless you had help and knew what Echizen-kun liked most of all."

"That should be easy for Tezuka to know what Echizen likes!" Momo yelled happily before staring at his captain who was still looking as stoic as ever. "What's the problem then buchou?"

"You forget that I normally do now throw parties," Tezuka said pinching the bridge of his nose with his hands to ease the headache coming in from this conversation.

"Why don't you get some help then?" Oishi suggested trying not to add on to the headache that was sure to grow after a few more minutes.

"From who?" Tezuka asked this time as he stared at his vice-captain.

"His parents?" Inui suggested while bringing out his notebook for information about the rookie.

"They are out for the holidays. They'll be back a few days after Ryoma returns back to Japan," Tezuka said clarifying why he couldn't ask Ryoma's parents for help.

"His cousin Nanako?" Inui suggested once more.

"She is out with her boyfriend for the holidays. She won't return until New Years," Tezuka clarified once more.

"Who else can you ask then?" Oishi asked worried that Tezuka's plan may not work even though he didn't know anything about said plan.

"That is the problem. I have no clue on who to-" Tezuka blinked as he finally realized something. "I actually do have someone to talk to. I'll talk to her after practice."

"Okay then. We should get afternoon practice started so that you can talk to this person. It wouldn't do well not to have anything ready for Ryoma on his birthday return," Fuji said with a smile on his face as he made his way into the changing room followed by everyone else.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Tezuka-kun!" Hanako yelled as she noticed Tezuka walk up to her. "How are you Tezuka-kun?" she asked.<p>

"I have been fine Hanako," he replied with a small nod of his head.

"Is something the matter? You usually wouldn't go to the trouble of meeting me unless something is the matter. You are the same as Echizen-kun with that aspect," she said with a giggle as she turned to him.

"Do you happen to know that Ryoma is coming back this Saturday?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh yes. He informed me this morning via text message. I don't get why he has to tell me five days before his return though," Hanako said taking out her phone and showing Tezuka the text she got in the morning.

"Oh that's good to hear that you know of it. It's also his birthday on his return."

"Oh really? Sounds so similar to when you returned from Germany and we both threw that party for you," Hanako said with a large smile on her face as she put her phone away. "Oh yes, I finally got the payment for those portraits that I did for you and your tennis team a while ago," she added bringing out the check. "I only charged about five dollars per picture, but I ended up getting twenty for each portrait. Do you have any idea why?"

"Ryoma and I suggested it with backup from the rest of our teammates. They all agreed that the portraits looked like a pro's."

"That's such a nice compliment," Hanako said putting the check away. "I am going to guess that you need help with something for Ryoma's return? Especially considering it is his birthday?"

"Yes. That is exactly why I called. His parents are out, and they will not return until a few day after his return, so I cannot ask them. Nanako, his cousin, is also out and will be returning on New Years, so I cannot ask her either."

"So you decided to choose me for the help considering what I did to help Ryoma with your party?" Hanako concluded.

"Precisely."

"Well, it's been a while since I planned a party. About…two months I have to say. Your party was the last one I threw because I wanted to spend some more time with the two of you. You two are quite interesting to say the least," she commented with a giggle.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. Don't worry. We'll go ahead to my mansion then. It'll be one of the best places to throw a party," Hanako said already starting to walk out of the park they were meeting in to head over. "On the way, feel free to tell me what Ryoma likes so that I know what to set up for."

"Like what?"

"Well. Let's start off with something easy. What is his favorite color, favorite sport – I'm thinking tennis, but that is just a conclusion – favorite food, favorite drink, favorite clothing brand, and hobbies and all that stuff. It's the same I asked of him when we were throwing your party."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Hello buchou! Have you figured something out for Echizen?" Momo yelled across the courts as Tezuka walked in the next day.<p>

"Yes, I have talked with my friend, and she has agreed to help me," Tezuka answered making sure not to give any information about who was helping with the party.

"66 percent that it is a family member of Ryoma's, 12 percent that it is a distant relative of Ryoma's, 13 percent that it is a family member of Tezuka's, and then 9 percent that it is someone not related to either of them," Inui said coming up to them with notebook in hand.

"So who is it then?" Oishi asked walking up.

"I bet that he is not going to tell who is helping him like Echizen never told us who helped him until the party," Momo said with a chuckle as he had a large grin on his face.

"95 percent that you are correct," Inui commented writing some more notes in his notebook.

Everyone sweat-dropped as Inui continued to ramble about several percentages he came up with.

"So are you going to tell us?" Oishi asked with a smile on his face.

"She doesn't want me to. She wants to keep it a secret until his return," Tezuka said.

"Oh? So she wants to keep her identity a secret?" Eiji asked jumping on Oishi's back.

"That's correct," Tezuka said with a nod.

"Well, what are you planning for Echizen then?" Fuji asked walking up and smiling that sweet smile of his again.

"That's a secret too."

"The girl wanted to keep it a secret, or did you want to keep it a secret?" Fuji asked trying to get more information out of the captain.

"It's both of our wishes not to reveal what we have planned," Tezuka answered careful not to give any more information than necessary unless he wanted to hear more and more questions from Fuji about the plan. He didn't need anyone figuring it out after all.

"It's only four more days until his arrival. I can't wait!" Eiji yelled as he jumped around happily.

"Calm down Eiji," Oishi said as he tried to calm his partner back down after getting hyper once more.

"This is going to be one interesting holiday vacation," Fuji said with that smile on his face once more.

'_He is definitely planning something…'_ Tezuka thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tezuka," Hanako greeted as he walked up to the mansion. "Have you decided where we are going to host the party?"<p>

"Not yet," he replied shaking his head slightly and setting his bags down next to the table in the kitchen where they were keeping the supplies.

"I think it would be best if we held the party here," she said digging in her pocket and then throwing it across the table at him.

Catching the picture, Tezuka picked it up gently before looking over the picture of the place. "This is-"

"Precisely. It'll be perfect don't you think?" Hanako said interrupting his sentence. "Come on. We should go shopping for the supplies. I don't have many decorations in the color you specified. And I also need a few more things for my own present for him."

"Oh? What would that be?" Tezuka asked before gathering his wallet and walking out the door with her.

Locking the mansion doors and making sure she had her own wallet with her, she turned to him and walked with him saying, "I'm not going to tell you what my present for him is going to be. If I tell you, it won't be as special as when nobody knows what it is except for the giver."

"True," Tezuka said with a small nod of his head in agreement.

"Come on," Hanako said leading the way to the nearest market. "Let's get shopping. Boy that must sound awkward for a girl to say that to a boy. Usually girls say that to girls not boys," she said with a giggle as she grabbed Tezuka's hand and started walking.

* * *

><p>"How about we go into that one?" Tezuka asked pointing into another shop. "That shop has items that you need for your own present doesn't it?"<p>

"How did you know I needed to go for an artist's shop for his present?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she led the way in.

"You are an artist. I would think that your present includes as such."

Hanako just gave a blank stare at Tezuka before turning toward the aisles saying, "You are too smart for your own good Tezuka-san."

Tezuka just shook his head slightly at her behavior before following her up and down the items while helping her carry anything that she couldn't, which was the basket that was already full of items which she had grabbed from the stand outside the store.

"Oh! What do you think about this color?" she asked holding up one of the containers.

"Why do you need that color? It's not silver," Tezuka commented as she grabbed a few more colors that had nothing to do with silver.

"I'm not using it for the decorations. I'm using it for the present."

"What are you planning to use it for?"

"Stop asking me questions about the present! It won't be fair!" Hanako yelled happily before grabbing everything she needed from the next few aisles. "Come on, I got everything I need. I'll go pay for it now," she said trying to take the basket away from Tezuka.

"You're going to drop it," Tezuka said as he held onto the basket.

"No I won't," she said tearing the basket away from him and then plopping onto the floor. "Whoa~. How much stuff did I grab?" she asked herself as she searched through the basket.

"A lot," Tezuka sighed before grabbing the basket from the ground and walking her over to the cash register to pay.

"Oh hey Hanako," the man at the register greeted as he scanned the items. "Working on another party again?"

"Maybe~," she drawled out happily.

As soon as the last item was scanned, the register said, "And then there is the ten percent discount for your membership here."

"How often do you shop here?" Tezuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hanako glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before saying with a giggle, "You'll have to find that out later won't you. Now come on! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand once again with the items in a bag in her hands and dragged him out of the store and into the next one.

* * *

><p>"How many more days until his return Tezuka?" Hanako asked as she continued to make the decorations. They didn't exactly find the exact decorations they were looking for, so Hanako decided to start making them instead.<p>

"Two more days," Tezuka said. The two of them had been shopping for both birthday gifts for Ryoma and Christmas presents for everyone else. They had finished the shopping on the first day just two days ago, and now they had been working on the decorations.

"You've been busy with tennis practice haven't you?" Hanako asked not looking away from her work.

"How did you know?"

"Your hand is shaking," Hanako said before staring up at him. "Take a break. If I know your teammates from last time I saw them, they probably nagged you about what you are doing for Echizen's return."

"They were," Tezuka said placing down the needle he was holding. "Did we already get everything?"

"Yes we did Tezuka, now stop fretting and relax. I don't need you getting hurt on me or else Echizen is going to have my he-"

A phone started ringing interrupting her sentence.

"That's your phone," Hanako said not recognizing the ringtone as her own.

"Right," Tezuka said picking up the phone from where he had left it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Tezuka," the other greeted.

"Hello Oishi. What is it?"

"I was just wondering where you were. The others are getting anxious as to why you aren't here at the meeting place we scheduled last week."

"Meeting place?"

"You must be busy. We were all planning to meet at Kawamura's father's restaurant in order to plan the Christmas party we were thinking of planning for Ryoma. Are you still able to come?"

Tezuka just blanked out a second.

"Is something the matter?" Hanako asked noticing that he didn't speak for a few seconds. "Is it one of your teammates?"

"Yes it is," Tezuka said covering up the mouthpiece of his cell phone.

"What did they call about?"

"I was supposed to be at a meeting for planning a Christmas party with the rest of my team."

"I guess you've been so worried about what to do for Ryoma that you plain old forgot about it?" Hanako asked looking up from another finished decoration.

"Yes," he answered bluntly much to Hanako's amusement.

"Hmm," she hummed, "I'll finish up here. You go ahead and plan that party. Make sure to tell me what you are planning, so we don't do anything similar."

"Alright then," Tezuka said before uncovering the mouthpiece. "I'll be there in about an hour Oishi."

"Okay then Tezuka," the other replied before hanging up the phone.

"I'll be off then," Tezuka said gathering his things before leaving the mansion.

"Be sure to call me before you come back, so I can unlock the house!" Hanako yelled as he walked out of the house and onto the cold streets.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do for Echizen? He's coming back in two days," Momo said as Tezuka showed up inside the restaurant.<p>

"How should we know Momoshiri?" Kaidoh hissed at his rival.

"What did you call me Mamushi?" Momo said about to stand up until someone interrupted.

"Momo! Kaidoh! Stop or run 20 laps around the restaurant," Tezuka said having enough of the fighting for one holiday break.

This seemed to sober the two immediately as they both just went ahead and sat down.

"So what are we planning?" Oishi asked everyone in the room.

"I say we have a big Christmas tree! We should buy it soon though!" Eiji suggested happily with glee in his eyes at the thought.

"That's a good idea for the Christmas party," Fuji commented with a small smile on his face. "What do you think Taka-san?"

Kawamura just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "I think it's pretty good. It's good for the Christmas holiday."

"Anything else we can think of?" Oishi asked once more looking around the room for any suggestions.

"How about a movie?" Momo suggested.

"78 percent that you are thinking of a horror movie, 13 percent that you are thinking of a holiday movie, and 9 percent that you are thinking of a comedy movie to show," Inui said adding his own comment into the conversation.

"How did you know I was thinking for a horror movie?" Momo asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Momo! A horror movie is not good for the holidays!" Oishi yelled startled that Momo would even think to bring a horror movie to a holiday celebration party.

"So what would you suggest Inui?" Momo asked trying to get the attention off of himself on someone else instead.

"I would suggest a holiday movie, not one of those children movies however. Then possibly a well cooked meal prepared by a parent. Afterward, we can just have a normal party until the next day," Inui said after flipping a few pages of his notebook.

"That sounds good to me," Momo said thinking over the idea.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's do it!" Eiji yelled jumping around happily to the point where Oishi had to grab him by his shoulders just to get the red-head to calm down and sit down back in his own chair in the restaurant.

"So has everyone gotten a birthday gift for Echizen?" Inui asked staring at everyone over the tip of his notebook, not that anyone could tell because his eyes were covered by his glasses completely.

"I know what I'm getting him," Momo said with a wide grin on his face.

"Us too! Us too!" Eiji yelled referring to him and Oishi, who Eiji glomped onto while he yelled his answer.

"I have a birthday present for him as well," Kawamura said rubbing the head of his head again. He seriously is a bit too shy sometimes…

"Saa…I already know what I'm getting him for his return," Fuji said with that same sweet smile on his face. I swear, it scares me sometimes when I look at him.

"What about you Kaidoh? Inui? Tezuka?" Fuji asked turning his attention to them.

"Fsshu…" was all Kaidoh answered. Those that knew him knew that he had something for the boy's return and just chose not to say anything about Kaidoh's answer.

"I already have what I am giving him," Inui said not once looking from his notebook as he continued to write notes in it.

"I'm still working on his present," Tezuka said crossing his arms over his chest at the looks he got from the others.

"It's only two more days until his return and his birthday! You are still working on it?" Momo yelled with surprise written all over his face.

"Momo calm down," Oishi said trying to scold Momo lightly for yelling at their captain. "At least he is working on it instead of just not getting a present in the first place," he tried to reason with the dunk smash player. That's true.

* * *

><p>"Argh, when is that brat going to get here?" Momo whined as he tapped his foot impatiently. Today was the day that Ryoma was returning from America, and the entire team was waiting at the airport to pick him off and get him back home.<p>

"Calm down Momo. His flight is probably being delayed, or it is taking a while to get his bags from the airport. It is Christmas Eve after all, there are many people around wanting to get back home for the holidays," Oishi tried to reason the irritated second year.

"But still! This is the time he was supposed to be here," Momo yelled looking at the clock.

"Shut up Momo-senpai," they all heard from someone behind them.

Turning around, they all saw the person they were waiting for. Ryoma had two large suitcases in his hands from the things he brought to the states and there was another bag around his shoulders.

"What are you all standing around for?" Ryoma asked tilting his head to the side curiously like a cat except with a blank stare on his face.

"Aren't you excited that you are back in Japan?" Momo asked the boy before going up and putting the younger in a headlock and rubbing his fist against the younger's scalp.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled rushing over and jumping to glomp his favorite freshman.

"Hello Momo-senpai. Kikumaru-senpai," he greeted trying his best to break free out of the two's grip. "In case you have forgotten, I have jetlag," he said answering the question Momo had asked earlier.

"Let's get you home then Ryoma," Tezuka said staring at Ryoma with a soft look on his face which was reciprocated by Ryoma.

"That would be appreciated," Ryoma said for once not giving a snarky reply.

"So where are we going?" Eiji asked as they made their way with Ryoma out of the airport and started walking away.

"We will be heading to Ryoma's house first," Tezuka replied before anyone else had a chance to.

"It sounds good to me," Ryoma said fixing the bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. Well…as comfortable as he could get with two suitcases in his hands hindering his movement a bit.

"Let me help you with that Ryoma," Tezuka said taking one of the suitcases and carrying it instead to make it easier on the younger.

"Thank you Mitsu," Ryoma said not caring that he was getting help with something.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Let's go inside then," Ryoma said about to walk up to the door before Tezuka stepped in front of him.<p>

"I have a key, and you have your hands full," Tezuka said gesturing to the two bags that Ryoma was holding and then holding up a spare key to the house in his hand.

"How do you have a key to his house buchou?" Momo asked curiously as he watched Tezuka unlock the front doors to the temple-like house.

"His parents gave it to me just in case I wanted to visit while someone was out," Tezuka said without hesitation as he opened the front door.

When they all went inside, they all noticed that Tezuka accidently leaned too much on one side while taking off his shoes and knocked into the wall.

"Are you okay Tezuka?" Oishi asked concerned that his friend was unwell or something.

"No. I didn't put the bag down before I pulled off my shoes, so it made me off-balanced," Tezuka explained before placing the suitcase onto a table Ryoma said to put it on.

"Let's go into the living room everyone," Oishi suggested gesturing toward the room.

"Sounds good!" Eiji yelled happily jumping in as he dragged Ryoma in.

"Let's allow Ryoma to go in first," Tezuka said pushing the younger forward in front of everyone before following behind him into the room with everyone else behind him or next to him.

The room was dark until someone knocked on the wall again.

As soon as the sound quieted, another sound made its way into everyone's ears.

"Surprise Echizen-kun!" a female yelled turning on the lights and the sound of party favors popping rang through the room.

Everyone turned to look at the culprit who threw on the lights.

"Why didn't we think it was her before?" Momo said palming his forehead as he leaned his head back at the sight of her.

"Why didn't we? It was so obvious too…" Eiji whined as Kaidoh hissed in amusement at their reactions.

"They both know her, and she was the one to plan Echizen's party. Why the percentage of meeting her for help with Tezuka's plan was not higher is a mystery," Inui said writing more notes into his notebook much to the amusement of the others in the room that weren't whining or overreacting to seeing Hanako as the one who was the other in the room.

"Welcome home Echizen-kun. I see that you are surprised that I am here once more," Hanako said as she raised a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "It was quite a surprise for me to see Tezuka actually come up to me and ask for help with what he had planned."

"Wait, he was the one to think the party up?" Momo asked surprised at the information.

"That is correct. He came up with the idea for the party. He just didn't know where to start with decorations and a location. He had what was happening during the party planned out though," Hanako explained as Tezuka did not want to explain anything at the moment.

"So he did have something planned for Ryoma!" Eiji yelled happily.

"But of course," Hanako said with a large smile on her face. "Oh yes! Happy birthday Ryoma!" Hanako said before going up to him and giving him a hug. "I'll be giving you my present later!"

"O…kay…" Ryoma said giving the girl a quick hug before letting go immediately.

"Come on Ryoma! Tezuka had this set up for your birthday first!" she yelled dragging him over to Tezuka before linking their hands together and walking off toward a nearby table.

"How do you like the decorations?" Tezuka asked Ryoma as they followed the happy girl.

Ryoma looked around and noticed all the silver decorations. Silver snowflakes, silver stars, silver decorations were everywhere. There was also a bit of blue and green in some places that he had to admit matched rather well with where they were. "It seems that she figured out that silver is my favorite color. I wonder who did that?" he asked while staring up at Tezuka.

"She asked me the same questions she asked you when you were throwing the party for me," Tezuka answered.

"Oh? When did you go to her for help?" Ryoma said as they sat down on the couch close to where the table was at and the one Hanako was standing by with a large smile on her face.

"Just five days before today as you didn't give her much notice either or any of the others for that matter about your return," Tezuka said pulling Ryoma closer to him with an arm around his waist.

"You two are such lovebirds," Hanako commented with a giggle as the others came up to sit around the table as well.

"First up was a birthday dinner," Tezuka said pointing at the several placemats on the table. "Hanako?" Tezuka questioned looking up at the girl.

"Right!" she yelled before going into the kitchen.

"What is she doing?" Fuji asked with a curious look on his face.

"You'll see," Tezuka answered as she popped her head out of the kitchen. He nodded and got the same as she walked out with two trays of food in her hands.

Making her way carefully toward the table, she placed it down saying, "I got my mom and dad to make Japanese food as that is Ryoma's favorite type of food. It also includes fried fish which Tezuka told me was Echizen's favorite."

"That's right," Ryoma said already reaching for a bowl and starting to eat along with everyone else.

When he noticed that Hanako was just standing around, Oishi asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just here to help," she said waving the concern off dismissively.

"Just join and eat," Ryoma said with a cocky tone.

"Fine, fine, fine," she giggled out.

* * *

><p>"Let's open presents now!" Eiji yelled jumping up and down before moving to the pile of bags everyone left by the door. He came back holding several bags and presents in his arms before setting them on the clean table.<p>

They had just finished eating, and Hanako volunteered to clean up the table while the Seigaku regulars talked. After all, they were the ones who were planning to throw something for Ryoma before Tezuka asked her.

"I want to go first! I want to go first!" Eiji yelled thrusting his present into Ryoma's hands.

Opening the present, Ryoma saw that it was a plushie that looked exactly like Karupin with the shape and form, just not with the colors. It was instead a deep silver color with blue spots and then dark blue eyes.

"Thank you Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma said putting the gift off to the side not noticing something that had happened as soon as he had opened the gift.

Moving along, Oishi and Inui were next to give him their presents. "Here you go Echizen-kun," Oishi said for them both as their gifts were pretty similar in their opinions. They had given him a new pair of tennis clothes along with a new pair of shoes, both created by Fila.

Nodding this thanks, Momo came up to him and put him in a headlock. "Here's my gift Echizen!" he yelled as he placed something in the younger's hands.

"A bunch of coupons for the burger shack?" Ryoma commented as he stared at the small pile of coupons.

"Yup," Momo yelled with a large smile on his face.

Kaidoh hissed as he came up but handed Ryoma his present anyway.

Ryoma took a look at it and noticed that it was a cat toy along with a picture book. Opening the book, he noticed something. "Ah. They are all pictures of me with the team and with Karupin." Looking up, he saw Kaidoh nod with a small tint of pink on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Moving on so that Kaidoh wouldn't be embarrassed further, he looked toward Kawamura and Fuji.

Kawamura handed something over saying, "Here, my dad suggested to give you these since you like the sushi there." He handed Ryoma a few pieces of paper that were able to let Ryoma have all the free sushi he wanted there.

Ryoma nodded before turning as Fuji put something else in his hands. "It's a Bridgestone racket. The same brand you use," Fuji answered as they all looked at the silver racket with blue marking the sides.

"Thank you Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said placing the gifts nearby so that nothing would happen to them.

A slight cough made him turn his attention to Hanako as she brought out something from behind her back. "Heehee, this is the reason I wanted to go last, but I felt it more suiting for Tezuka to go last. You'll have another few presents later," she said handing them to Ryoma.

Ryoma widened his eyes at what he saw. "But…we…just…"

Everyone crowded around to see what he was talking about and gaped at what they saw. They were pictures of when Ryoma just opened his presents just now! How did she do that?

"I set up a camera on the table, and I have the remote right here," she said holding the remote out, "then I attached the camera to a printer so it would print the pictures right away," she finished her explanation.

"Now that is smart…" Fuji said commenting as he was a bit of a photographer himself.

"Last but certainly not least," Hanako announced happily before gesturing at Tezuka, "Tezuka-kun!"

Tezuka shook his head slightly at her antics before revealing two presents from behind his back. Handing the silver wrapped one to Ryoma, he said, "This is your birthday present and," he handed the green and blue present over, "that is your Christmas present."

Ryoma unwrapped his birthday present to find a new set of books inside. "These are by my favorite author. How did you know?" he asked looking over at Tezuka. "I never told you who he was."

"I called in a favor from someone who knew you," Tezuka answered before gesturing toward the Christmas present. "Open that one now."

Ryoma did so and pulled out the contents to his surprise. "Bath salts?" He saw Tezuka nod before he turned back to the three bottles in front of him. "Thank you Mitsu," Ryoma said with a small smile on his face before hugging the taller.

Hanako giggled as she snapped yet another picture and gave the latest ones to Ryoma to put into the scrapbook she gave him on their first meeting.

"Now that that is settled!" she yelled standing up from her spot and going over to the side of the wall. "Let's have some fun for tomorrow!" she yelled bringing something else from the hallway outside.

"When did you buy that?" Tezuka asked with semi-wide eyes.


	2. Christmas

A Christmas Birthday

Summary: One more week. Just one more week until he arrived. I have a plan. I just don't know how to set it up well. Tezuka had this set up for your birthday first! I'm glad…that I can spend the Christmas Holiday with you. Merry Christmas Mitsu…and I'm glad you are here…

**Sequel to "He's Got Talent" This is going to be a two-shot considering how close Ryoma's birthday comes to Christmas. Happy birthday Ryoma! This two-shot is not going to be just focused around the Pillar Pair as it is the Christmas holidays, so I decided to include a bit of every pair that was mentioned before in earlier oneshots of the pairing.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and manga belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the fanfiction story itself.

**Word Count**: 6378

* * *

><p>"Now that that is settled!" she yelled standing up from her spot and going over to the side of the wall. "Let's have some fun for tomorrow!" she yelled bringing something else from the hallway outside.<p>

"When did you buy that?" Tezuka asked with semi-wide eyes.

Hanako just giggled as she brought it into the room. It was a very large pine tree that reached the top of the ceiling and was as wide as an elephant.

"How did you even get that? I was with you this entire week planning for the other party, so how did I not notice you getting that?" Tezuka questioned staring as she somehow brought the large tree.

"How did you even fit that through the door?" Ryoma asked while blinking his eyes several times.

The rest of the group rubbed their eyes and blinked at the tree again to see that it was still there getting pulled in by Hanako. "How?" they all managed to say with shocked looks on most of their faces.

"I'm not telling," Hanako teased before placing the tree down in the middle of the room. "Time for decorating!" she said pulling out another few boxes from the hallway and then bringing them into the room.

"Did you plan this part too Mitsu?" Ryoma asked staring up at the boy hugging him around the waist.

"No," he answered which surprised the others a bit. "She must have thought it up."

"Yup! I sure did! I thought of decorating a Christmas tree for tomorrow," Hanako said happily bringing out a long piece of red tinsel. "Come on, it'll be fun," she said trying to coax the lot of them to help her hang decorations.

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Eiji yelled jumping up and grabbing everyone by the wrists and dragging them all near the boxes that Hanako had brought in.

"Come on then," Hanako said pushing a few boxes closer to them that were filled with all sorts of tree decorations.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh! Put it here! Here!" Eiji yelled as Oishi was placing another crystal ball ornament on one of the tree's branches.<p>

"Okay Eiji, okay," Oishi chuckled as he grabbed yet another ornament from the box Eiji was carrying and placed it onto the tree.

"Ooh! Put this one up next!" Eiji said looking into the box he carried and pulling out a piece of silver tinsel. He was about to hand it to Oishi until he saw the ladder shake a bit and the other started falling.

Setting the box down immediately, Eiji reached up and steadied his partner on the ladder before the vice captain fell off and onto the harsh ground.

"Are you okay Oishi?" Eiji asked before helping his partner get off the ladder and onto the ground safely.

"Yes, I'm fine Eiji," Oishi said with a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you for catching me before I fell," he said with a happy look.

"No problem," Eiji said back with a large grin on his face as he was able to help his partner avoid getting hurt. "Let's continue with the decorations then…but without that ladder…" Eiji chuckled.

"Right," Oishi said closing his eyes and laughing nervously. He did not want to think about what might have happened if he had actually fallen off the ladder in the first place. That would have surely hurt.

"Come on! Let's go!" Eiji yelled jumping onto Oishi's shoulders with a few decorations in his hands.

"Whoa!" Oishi yelled before steadying himself so that Eiji wouldn't fall off of his shoulders. That surely wouldn't end well either if he did fall.

"Careful Oishi!" Eiji laughed as he continued to put up several decorations on the tree.

"Right, right," Oishi chuckled as he kept Eiji steady as they both finished their side of the tree and then moving to a pair of seats on the room and sitting down on them.

"This is really fun neh Oishi?" Eiji asked looking as everyone decorated the tree that Hanako had somehow brought in.

"This is turning out to be a great party," Oishi said before leaning against the chair.

"Neh! Do you think we'll do this again next year?" Eiji said jumping off his chair and right onto Oishi's.

"Maybe," Oishi chuckled before wrapping an arm around Eiji's waist to make sure the acrobat didn't fall off the chair.

* * *

><p>"Raise that decoration three centimeters higher and it will be symmetrical," Inui commented as he was writing in his notebook while looking as Kaidoh was setting up the decorations on his portion of the tree.<p>

"Here?" Kaidoh asked with a blank tone as he raised the hanging ornament a bit higher and touched another tree branch.

"Yes, that is fine. It's perfectly symmetrical now," Inui said with a hint of interest in his voice as he watched Kaidoh jump down from the top of the couch he was standing on to reach the higher portion of his part of the tree.

"What ornament is next senpai?" Kaidoh asked staying atop the step he was using to reach the top of the tree.

Inui glanced at his notebook before taking a look at the sketch he had been making of their decorations. "Let's put a few Christmas animal decorations then," he said knowing that Kaidoh loved animals.

He was right as the snake-like player hissed quietly with a small tint of pink. "Which one?"

"How about the cat with the hat?" Inui asked gesturing with his pen at the two ornaments at the top of the box of decorations they were passed.

Kaidoh just nodded his head as he grabbed the two and put them where Inui had said to put them. As soon as he was done with those decorations, he continued to grab a few more that Inui said would look well with the others.

"What's next senpai?" Kaidoh asked standing next to the tallest of the team after getting off the step he was using. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he glanced over at the other from the corner of his eyes and waited for a response.

"I think we are doing fine with our portion. You did very well," Inui said before patting Kaidoh's shoulder encouragingly.

Kaidoh's cheeks had a small tint of pink from embarrassment before he took a look at their work.

It was completely symmetrical with the tinsel making a zigzag pattern on both sides of their portion along with ornaments both above and below the tinsel. There wasn't one ornament out of place or that looked like it didn't belong.

"It's perfect," Inui commented before motioning Kaidoh toward the couch to sit down while the others finished their portions of the tree.

Nodding, Kaidoh went ahead and sat down on one end of the couch only to glance over at Inui when the taller sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>"A little higher please Taka-san," Fuji said looking down at the boy supporting him.<p>

Kawamura had his hands on top of each other with Fuji stepping on them in order to reach the higher portion of their side of the tree.

"I can't raise my hands any higher…they are starting to hurt a bit from being like this for a while," Kawamura admitted shyly.

"Is that so?" Fuji questioned with a concerned look on his face for his tree partner before jumping off his hands. "We still have to decorate the tree though…"

"I can't really move my hands anymore though," Kawamura said with an apologetic tone as he tried to flex his fingers.

"Ah! I have an idea," Fuji said snapping his fingers before turning to Kawamura. "Can you kneel down for a minute?"

"Umm…sure," Kawamura hesitantly said as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Okay then," Fuji said before walking behind him and then climbing to sit upon his shoulders. "This should work right?" he questioned as he made himself comfortable on his partner's shoulders.

"That's…fine…" Kawamura said with a bit of a blush as he gently gripped onto Fuji's legs so that the shorter wouldn't fall off.

"Hand me the…candy cane decorations please Taka-san," Fuji said reaching a hand down in front of Kawamura in order to grab the next decoration.

"Okay," Kawamura said bending down a bit to reach the box before pulling out a few decorations and then handing them to Fuji.

"Thank you Taka-san," Fuji said with a large smile on his face as he started putting them on the tree.

"No problem Fuji," Kawamura said making sure to move to different sections of the tree so that Fuji could put them anywhere he wished.

"What do you think you'll do in university Fuji?" Kawamura asked after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"University huh?" Fuji questioned back with a thoughtful tone as he put yet another decoration up. "I might go into photography or maybe go pro in tennis. I'm not sure about it right now. What about you Taka-san?"

"I'm planning on learning from my dad for the sushi business," Kawamura answered with a small smile on his face. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Can you try making up more recipes for wasabi sushi?" Fuji asked happily before jumping off Kawamura's shoulders and landing right next to the taller male.

"I can try," Kawamura answered rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"That would be much appreciated," Fuji said with a smile on his face as he stared up at his partner and gave him a small peck on the cheek in appreciation.

Kawamura continued to blush further while Fuji just chuckled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Momo sighed as he continued to put up decorations.<p>

"Is something the matter Momo-kun?" Hanako said as she walked up to him with a box of decorations in her hands.

"Ann is not here," he said with another sigh.

Hanako raised an eyebrow before putting the decorations down and helping him with his portion of the tree. "Sighing this much does not fit you, you know that?" she questioned glancing over at him.

"What do you suggest when my girlfriend isn't here to celebrate the holidays with me?" Momo sighed out once more.

"Where is Ann anyway?" Hanako asked trying to figure out some more information.

"She's at her relatives for the holidays," Momo answered as he put up another ornament.

"Is that so?" Hanako questioned glancing at him. "Then why not call her tomorrow and wish her a Merry Christmas?"

"What will that do?" Momo asked turning to Hanako for an answer.

"Well. You may not be with her in person, but I'm sure that she would like it if you took the trouble to call her while she was at her relatives and wish her a happy holiday. A lot of couples do that when they are separated during holidays. I find it sweet, cute, and adorable at the same time," she explained with a large smile on her face. "I find it cute and loyal to at least wish each other a happy holiday."

Momo just nodded his head slightly in understanding before turning back to the tree. "She didn't give me a number to call though. She gave me her cell phone, but she said she would mainly keep it off during the holiday so she wouldn't be attracted away from her relatives during the holidays."

"You know the family name she is staying with?" Hanako asked giving him another piece of tinsel to hand on the upper portion of the tree.

"Yes. She told me the family name of the people she is staying with," he answered taking the decoration and putting it up.

"Then research it and call her tomorrow," Hanako said with a sigh of exasperation. It was that simple. Just look the number up and call it. How could he not get that? Wait…I can't be one to talk, I usually forget to do that too…

"Oh! That'll work!" Momo yelled with large grin on his face. "Thanks for the advice Hanako!"

"No problem! Now let's finish our side of the tree," Hanako said pulling out a few more decorations with a smile on her face because of how happy Momo looked now. '_Looks like that did the trick,'_ Hanako said happy that she got Momo to be himself again.

* * *

><p>"How far do you think the others are on their side of the tree?" Ryoma said as he placed his hands on his legs after putting up another decoration.<p>

"Not sure," Tezuka answered handing yet another decoration up to Ryoma.

Ryoma was sitting on Tezuka's shoulders from the very beginning of the tree decorating. Ryoma was pretty short, so they both felt that it would be best for Ryoma to get on Tezuka's shoulders for the higher part while Tezuka worked on the lower part of the tree.

"What else should we put on the tree?" Ryoma questioned leaning down a bit to hang over Tezuka and look him in the eye, even though Ryoma's head was upside down at this point.

"How about we go ahead and put the star on the top of the tree. Hanako placed the star in our box of decorations," Tezuka suggested making sure not to let Ryoma fall off his shoulders.

"Sounds good," Ryoma said straightening back up and reaching down for the star ornament.

Passing the decoration up, Tezuka stepped over to the nearby empty couch to allow Ryoma to step down on it. Considering the tallest part of the tree, the tip, was all the way at the ceiling, it seemed as though Ryoma would have to stand on top of Tezuka's shoulders for him to reach it. Heck, anyone would have to step on someone's shoulders in order to reach the tip of that tree. Which once again brings the question of: How the hell did Hanako get the thing into the house in the first place?

Stepping up carefully onto his fiancé's shoulders, Ryoma made sure that he didn't move as Tezuka got a good grip on his feet and walked over to the tree.

Leaning against the tree for support, Ryoma reached up and gently touched the star ornament onto the tip of the tree. Leaning a bit more forward, he was able to fully get the ornament on top of the tree without the ornament possibly falling off.

"Got it," Ryoma said leaning back to examine how sturdy the star was. He seemed to forget that he wasn't on the ground as he leaned back a little too far and loosened the grip that Tezuka had on him. "Ah!" he nearly shrieked as he started falling backward.

Ryoma closed his eyes as he knew he was going to hit the ground either head first or back first and braced himself for any pain.

Instead he felt two arms around his waist pulling him up into a warm chest. Opening his eyes and looking up, he noticed that Tezuka was the one who pulled him up from his fall. Sighing in relief, Ryoma said, "Thanks Mitsu."

"It was no problem Ryo," Tezuka said relieved that he was able to save Ryoma from getting hurt from the fall. "Are you alright?" he asked tightening the grip he had on the freshman in his arms.

"I'm fine since you saved me Mitsu," Ryoma said snuggling into Tezuka's chest lightly in appreciation. Leaning his head up against Tezuka's shoulder, he saw that the star was placed properly on the tree.

"That was close neh Ryo?" Tezuka commented as they sat down on the couch they had used as a step earlier.

"Yeah, pretty close," Ryoma said sitting on Tezuka's lap and snuggling into the taller's chest.

"What do you think Hanako will have us all do now?" Tezuka questioned.

Ryoma opened one eye and stared up at Tezuka. "I thought you were the one planned the party," Ryoma said with a hint of amusement at his love's question.

"I just planned your birthday party," Tezuka answered and explained at the same time. "I never came up with what happened afterward," he added for emphasis.

"Well, I'm just glad that you threw a party for me Mitsu," Ryoma said as he snuggled further into Tezuka's chest.

"It's the least I can do for your birthday Ryo. After all, you did throw a party for me without me asking," Tezuka commented as he placed his head atop of Ryoma's and just hugged Ryoma around the waist bringing him in closer.

"I'm glad," Ryoma said with his eyes closed as he relaxed against the chest he was leaning on.

"About what?"

"That I can spend the Christmas Holiday with you," Ryoma explained opening his eyes to give Tezuka a soft look and then raised one hand to lie on the arms around his waist. "It's nice to spend time with you."

"I'm happy you think so," Tezuka said with a soft smile on his face as he nuzzled his love's black-emerald hair.

* * *

><p>Tezuka and Ryoma's question was answered as Hanako brought in a small bag into the room from the hallway.<p>

"Time for a movie everyone!" she yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"What movie are we watching?" Eiji asked excitedly hanging around Oishi's shoulders like usual.

"Yeah, what movie are we watching?" Kawamura asked tilting his head to the side curiously.

"We'll be watching a Christmas movie," Hanako said pulling out two DVD cases, "actually a pair of Christmas movies. It's the 'Home Alone' movie pair," she explained letting them see the two movies she had.

"The 'Home Alone' pair?" Fuji asked opening his eyes just slightly.

"Yup! I love this movie!" Hanako yelled happily popping the DVD into the player for the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Wait that kid got left alone again?" Eiji said as they finished watching the first movie and moved on to the second.<p>

"Yeah~," Hanako drawled out with a grin on her face. "That is why it is called 'Home Alone 2' after all."

As they continued watching the movie, they couldn't help but commentate.

"Those same two people from the first movie?" Momo said with a raised eyebrow. "They do realize that it is the same kid right?"

"Shh!" Hanako hushed him before turning her attention to the movie once more. "Come on~. Go for it you darn crooks!"

"Why do you want the crooks to try and rob that boy again?" Oishi said worried about Hanako's statement.

"Because I want to see them get their butts whooped another time by that smart little boy haha!" Hanako laughed out as she pointed at the screen at the first prank the boy played on the two men.

"This is very interesting," Fuji said opening his eyes slightly to take it all the details of what was happening in the movie. "Perfect for a few…tricks of my own…" he commented scaring the daylights out of all of the Seigaku regulars in the room.

"I think it was a bad idea for Hanako to bring those two movies now," Eiji said backing up a bit right into Oishi and falling into the vice captain's lap. "Ah! Sorry Oishi!"

"It's fine Eiji," Oishi said with a reassuring smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist and pulled him in for a hug.

"Which of you are couples now since I last saw you a few months ago?" Hanako asked curiously. It had been two months since she had last seen them after all, and a lot can change even in a short time.

"Well you already know about Tezuka and Ryoma," Oishi commented with a nod.

"Yes, considering I was the first to do a portrait for the both of them together," Hanako said to the amazement of the others.

"You were!" they questioned with loud voices.

Hanako flinched before saying, "Yes, that's how I met them after all! Now then, who else is a couple?"

"Oishi and Eiji got together a few days before Thanksgiving break," Ryoma commented gesturing at the two.

"And I believe that Fuji and Kawamura have gotten together since the day you took our portraits," Inui said getting his notebook again.

"Actually we dated a few weeks before that," Fuji corrected much to Inui's disappointment about how his data was wrong about the tensai…again…

"Oh that has got to hurt," Ryoma commented seeing as the two crooks had gotten hit by another object thanks to the boy. "That boy is good to defend against a crook."

"During Christmas as well," Tezuka commented wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and placing his head on top of the other's head.

Ryoma just gave a small smile before raising both of his hands to lie on top of Tezuka's own hands.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late everyone," Hanako said taking a look at the clock. "Almost midnight. How about we continue the party tomorrow?" Hanako suggested with a small smile on her face as she turned to look at everyone.<p>

"Fine with me. We have a few guest rooms," Ryoma said with a shrug at the suggestion. He didn't mind his senpai-tachi staying. It was the holiday season after all…

"What about the room assignments?" Eiji questioned with a curious look on his face.

"Oh that's easy," Hanako said waving him off. "Tezuka, you do the honors of naming who is rooming with whom."

Tezuka just sighed before opening his eyes to see his team staring at him. "Eiji with Oishi, Kawamura with Fuji, Inui with Kaidoh, and Momo will have his own room," he said bluntly trying to avoid talking too much about this.

"What about you buchou?" Momo said oblivious to the obvious answer.

Kaidoh hissed in response before growling off, "Idiot Momoshiri, he's going to room with Echizen."

"What did you say Mamushi?" Momo said with a sneer about to cause another fight with Kaidoh…again…

"Enough!" Hanako yelled surprising the two of them.

Tezuka continued for her and said, "Momo! Kaidoh! Stop or it is 30 laps around the temple."

This seemed to stop the two immediately as they settled down back in their own chairs with only a grumble about the other.

"Well then, for a recap: Eiji with Oishi, Fuji with Kawamura, Inui with Kaidoh, Tezuka with Echizen, Momo is in his own, and I am in my own guest room," Hanako concluded from the discussion. Looking over at Ryoma, she got a nod from him in response and nodded back. "Well then, see you all tomorrow morning then!"

"Wait! What about your own parents?" Oishi asked concerned that she wasn't even spending the holiday with her own family.

"They won't mind that I stay the night. I'll be going back tomorrow for our own Christmas party," Hanako said waving the concern off dismissively. "Good night everyone," she said as she walked to her guest room.

"Looks like it is time to go to sleep then," Tezuka said standing up with a sleepy Ryoma already leaning against him for support. "Let's go everyone," he said before leaving the room with an arm around Ryoma's shoulders to keep the younger steady as they walked up the stairs to Ryoma's room.

As soon as Tezuka lay Ryoma down on the bed and was about to pull up the covers, Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pulled the taller into the bed next to him.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka questioned moving his head a bit to see that the first year was still asleep.

"Sleepy…" the boy murmured before nuzzling his fact against the crook of Tezuka's neck as he drew the taller in closer.

Tezuka just gave a soft smile at the boy before leaning up to lay a gentle kiss on Ryoma's forehead before lowering himself onto the bed and pulling the covers over them both to sleep for the night…or what was left of it anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone woke up to smell something cooking. Making their way downstairs, they saw a few people already inside the kitchen working.<p>

"Like this Kawamura-san?" a female voice questioned as they were working with something.

"What's going on?" Ryoma yawned as he came into the room with Tezuka following behind him.

"Ah! Good morning Echizen-kun!" Hanako greeted turning around to face Ryoma. She was wearing a now dirty apron over his clothes and had a small ball of dough in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka questioned now as Ryoma was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes using the back of his hand.

"Well, I was watching Kawamura make breakfast, and I asked whether he knew how to bake cookies. He said yes, and I asked him to teach me so here I am," Hanako answered with a large smile.

"In the morning though? Isn't it a bit too early for cookies?" Oishi questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I'm going back home after lunch, so I want to make some cookies for my parents and siblings back home," she said with the same smile on her face as she closed her eyes happily thinking of her family.

Eiji walked up to see her cooking. "Smells nice nya~."

"Get away from the batter," Hanako said with a giggle as she pushed Eiji away with one hand accidently coating part of his clothing in cookie batter. "Woops."

"My favorite shirt!" Eiji shrieked a bit before grabbing some of the batter and trying to smear in on Hanako's shirt.

Hanako shrieked herself before ducking out of the way and allowing the batter to be thrown onto Kawamura who had just placed another few pieces of fried fish on the plate.

The plate tipped over before one of the fried fish went flying through the air right into Momo's face who stepped back because of it. His few steps back caused him to step right on Kaidoh's feet who hissed in response before pushing Momo away and growling.

"What was that for Momoshiri?" he growled out with a hiss.

"I didn't mean it!" Momo yelled back taking the fried fish out of his face and throwing it somewhere in the room.

What he didn't notice was that he threw it into the middle of the floor right in someone's walking path.

Inui was walking around with a pitcher of another type of Inui juice as he asked, "Who would like to test my new creat-"

He tripped on the fried fish and stumbled forward which knocked the pitcher out of his hands and straight at someone.

"Uh oh!" that person yelled until the pitcher stumbled into him and the drink poured down his throat. Widening his eyes, he started gagging on the drink and reaching toward the sky in pain attracting the attention of a few people.

"Oishi!" Eiji yelled before placing the batter down on the counter and then rushing over to Oishi's side to help his doubles partner. In the process, he ran past several tables causing them to shake unsteadily as stuff started falling.

"Oh dear!" Kawamura said as he flinched at the items hitting the ground. Thankfully most of them didn't break but the few that did sounded loud enough to match the chaos going on at the moment.

Ryoma was watching with a tick mark growing bigger and bigger on his forehead with closed eyes trying to hide the anger he was trying to subdue. Tezuka was the same except his eyes were twitching in that way they would when he was annoyed. Hanako was just shaking her head with a sigh as she stared at the destruction.

"Enough already!" Hanako yelled out causing the entire crowd to stop as she never got too loud very many times.

Tezuka stepped in like she wanted him to and ordered, "Stop or it will be 100 laps around the temple for this mess!"

"Right buchou!" several of them yelled before stopping what they were doing.

"My dear goodness, that was annoying," Hanako said with a hand over her chest as she took a deep breath. Walking over to the fallen objects, she noticed that most of them were wrapped gifts with the broken ones just being a few old plates and vases that could be easily repaired later.

"Let's just open presents before everything gets even more hectic," Tezuka said as he pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand while keeping the other wrapped around Ryoma's shoulders.

"Alright buchou," several said trying not to anger the buchou any more than he already was.

* * *

><p>"I brought something back for everyone from the states," Ryoma said starting off the gift trading.<p>

The gift trading kind of went like this. Everyone would sit in a circle around the table, except for Hanako as she had to go home at the moment, and Ryoma would be the starter. He would hand a present to the person next to him, who would then give a present to the next person, and so on and so forth.

It continued like this until all of the presents were handed out successfully and safely to the receiver without too much damage to the presents except for earlier during the ruckus caused by the near food fight disaster.

"This is so cute Ochibi!" Eiji said as he glomped Ryoma for the gift he had gotten from the boy.

Several comments like this were made from several people in the room as they commented about the gifts they had each gotten from the others, even showing them off if the males felt like it.

"So what are we going to do now?" Eiji asked excitedly jumping up and down after making sure that the presents he had gotten from the others were safely stashed in his guest room to take home after the Christmas holiday.

"How about we just relax and watch the animals outside?" Fuji commented as he brought out a camera from his bag and pointed outside.

"It is pretty nice outside," Kawamura said walking over and sitting on the patio. He blushed when Fuji decided to sit on his lap before turning toward the backyard and snapping pictures of any animals that decided to venture by.

Kaidoh just leaned against the doorframe with Inui behind him as the taller continued to take notes of the layout of Ryoma's temple home. Kaidoh just sighed in content as he stared out into the peaceful sigh before he felt someone gently grip his shoulder before gently making him lean back into a chest. Knowing who the person was, Kaidoh didn't bother struggling.

Oishi was trying to calm Eiji down who was running all around the backyard laughing happily.

"Calm down Eiji!" Oishi yelled out with a small smile on his face as he continued to chase his partner around.

"Come on Oishi! Stop being a worry-wart and have some fun!" Eiji yelled while continuing to run away from his partner in what looked to be a game of tag.

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled back. He sighed as he slightly shrugged his shoulders at the other before continuing to chase his partner around the backyard.

* * *

><p>Momo was at the phone after he had researched a few things. He was calling Ann at the moment at her relatives' house.<p>

"Hello? Is Ann Tachibana there?" Momo asked once the other side picked up.

"Yes, she is here. May I ask who is calling?" a female voice on the other side replied.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. I would like to tell her something," Momo said a bit nervously as he tugged slightly at the coiled telephone wire.

"Oh! Hi Momoshiro-kun," the female greeted him with a happy voice. "I'll get her right away," he heard before the female called out, "Ann! Momoshiro is on the phone for you!"

"Coming!" he heard from the other side of the line faintly. "Hello?" that same voice greeted as they took the phone.

"Ann! Hello!" he greeted trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"Hello Momo!" Ann greeted back. He could practically see the smile on her face.

"I just wanted to find out how you were doing," Momo said not saying that he wanted to wish her a happy holiday.

"I'm fine Momo. I've had a lot of fun with my relatives," he heard her say happily. "Is that all you called to say?" he heard her question with a tint of something in her voice.

'_Come on. What should I say now?'_ Momo thought to himself before he remembered Hanako's words.

'**_I'm sure that she would like it if you took the trouble to call her while she was at her relatives and wish her a happy holiday…I find it sweet, cute, and adorable…_**'

'_Come on Momo…you can do this.'_

Gathering his resolve, he said into the phone, "I wanted to wish you a happy holiday Ann-chan."

"Momo…" he heard from the line. He got scared until he heard the next line. "Thank you very much Momo. Happy holidays to you too. I hope to see you soon Momo!" Right before she hung up, Momo could have sworn that she blew a kiss into the phone before the call ended.

Momo put the phone down gently before his lips turned into the biggest smile he could muster at the moment. He felt really happy that he was able to wish his girlfriend a happy birthday. He heard the surprise in her voice as well as a bit of gratitude and happiness. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

><p>"Looks like everyone is having a good time," Tezuka said wrapping his arms around Ryoma's waist as they remained in the living room while staring out the door into the peaceful backyard.<p>

"It seems so," Ryoma said leaning his side against Tezuka's chest as he sat in the older's lap. Closing his eyes peacefully, he couldn't help but take in a deep breath of fresh air as the cool wind blew in from the open door.

"This is nice," he commented as he just continued to lie in Tezuka's lap without a care in the world at the moment.

"I must agree," Tezuka said placing his head on top of Ryoma's and nuzzling it gently. Taking in a breath of Ryoma's scent, he said, "I could have sworn that Fuji was planning something."

"Oh? What happened while I was gone?" Ryoma said glancing up at his love to see the slight confusion in the other's eyes.

"While we were planning the Christmas party, there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't really decipher," Tezuka explained as he turned his stare to Fuji who was still taking a few pictures of the outside scenery that he could see from his position in Kawamura's lap.

"I hope it isn't anything too bad. The haunted house on Halloween was bad enough with his trick with Karupin and the haunted house itself," Ryoma commented with a small pout as he remembered how mad he had been thanks to Fuji and Hanako's little prank on him. "Why they had to use Karupin, I'll never know, but I am going to get them for it," he mumbled to himself as he snuggled further into Tezuka's embrace.

Tezuka smiled softly at Ryoma before ruffling the boy's hair lightly and embracing the boy a bit tighter before glancing over to see the look on Fuji's face. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he noticed that Fuji had a sort of gleam to them.

"Everyone!" Fuji yelled out grabbing everyone's attention and drawing it to him. "I believe that there is a Christmas tradition in America right Ryoma? About a certain plant?"

"What plant are you talking about Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma said turning his head a bit to answer. "There are several Christmas plants."

"The one that currently eight of us are under right now," he answered smiling sweetly as he pointed above his head.

Confused, everyone looked up to see what he was talking about only to widen their eyes in shock at the little plant hanging from the ceiling.

"What plant is that?" Momo questioned as he wasn't underneath one at all.

"A mistletoe senpai? Really? Mistletoe?" Ryoma said lightly putting his face in his hand and shaking his head slightly.

Fuji just kept that smile on his face before leaning toward Kawamura and giving him a light kiss on the lips causing the other to blush a full red on his cheeks.

When Fuji pulled away, Kawamura sputtered before asking, "What was that about?"

Ryoma groaned aloud getting everyone's attention before saying, "It's a Christmas tradition that when two people are underneath a mistletoe that they kiss…"

Four pairs of eyes widened before they stared at their partner's.

Oishi and Eiji blushed before looking down at the ground while Inui and Kaidoh just glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Come on everyone. You heard the tradition. I kissed Kawamura, so you have to kiss your partners now," Fuji said with a sweet smile on his face, his eyes closed, and his attention fixed on the three other pairs underneath the small Christmas plant.

Oishi and Eiji blushed redder before leaning in slightly and giving each other a chaste kiss before pulling away with an even deeper blush on their cheeks.

Inui leaned in toward Kaidoh and gave the other a chaste kiss as well before pulling away with a miniscule amount of pink on his cheeks. He heard hissing coming from the other boy and glanced to also see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Last pair," Fuji said turning his attention to Tezuka and Ryoma.

"He so planned this," Ryoma commented under his breath as he turned to face Tezuka. "Not that I mind in the slightest," he whispered so that only Tezuka would hear.

"I agree," Tezuka whispered back before leaning in a bit. "Merry Christmas Ryoma," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Merry Christmas Mitsu…and I'm glad you are here," Ryoma whispered back before locking his lips with the other and completing the Christmas tradition.

'_What a happy ending to a happy holiday,_' several people thought as once as they were either a part of the kiss or watched the kiss between Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Happy holidays to all…"


End file.
